The present invention relates generally to the field of archery equipment and more particularly is directed to a pivoting type of bow string drawing and releasing device.
As set forth in my previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,243, persons who enjoy the sport of archery have found that the speed, accuracy and distance to which arrows can be propelled is a direct function of the spring constant of the bow and the strength of the archer necessary to pull the bow string through a distance against the natural spring bias of the bow itself. As bows become sturdier, they offer a greater resistance to bending and so require greater strength on the part of the archer to produce the desired results.
It is the usual practice to employ two fingers to pull the bow string rearwardly. Of course, definite limitations are presented because all of the strength of the archer cannot be readily applied to the bow string by employing only the two fingers for bow string drawing and releasing purposes. By employing a mechanical bow string drawing device, the pressure limitations created by the interaction of the bow string itself upon the fingers of the archer when drawing bow string can be overcome to a considerable degree. In addition to U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,243, previously mentioned, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,542,159, 2,488,597, 2,977,952, 3,343,839, 3,604,407 and 3,800,774 all show exemplary types of prior art bow trigger mechanisms.
The prior art bow trigger mechanisms with which I am familiar are generally satisfactory in performance, but some are somewhat limited in their application due to the complexity of the systems and in the difficulty in operation presented by the various prior art mechanisms. The present invention represents an improved trigger mechanism of the pivoting type which some archers will find easier or more comfortable to operate than the devices heretofore developed.